1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved type of suture tape and an improved method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For centuries physicians have used stitches to close up gashes, cuts and surgical incisions in the skin tissue of patients. The medical techniques taught to and refined by the skill of the surgeon are basic; that is, the wound edges must be approximated and everted to allow for optimal wound closure and wound healing wherein both aid in producing acceptable cosmetic results. The traditional medical art of sealing up such tissue openings is to use sutures or stitches, which are literally sewn directly into the tissue. The sutures are then synched down to pull the tissue together for healing. The sewing of stitches directly into the skin adds further discomfort to the patient.
More recently, physicians have used glue or STERI-STRIPS(copyright), or the like to close small or medium openings in the skin tissue. These techniques hold the parted tissue together, and are less painful to the patient, but they cannot be used to pull the tissue together as can be done with the original technique of sewing stitches into the skin. Problems identified with the use of glues increases scarring and abnormal wound healing due to poor approximation and lack of wound edge eversion performed by the surgeon or medical personnel. Leakage of the glue into the wound prevents adequate approximation and results in a widening of the scar as opposed to a fine line when traditional sutures are used. Likewise, the glue does not provide the mechanism for wound edge eversion, which is essential to the basic tenents of wound closure and optimal healing. STERI-STRIPS(copyright) and other tape-based wound closure instruments likewise do not provide for wound edge eversion. Hence, these devices fail to provide the patient with the proper basic tenets for wound closure and optimal wound healing.
Therefore, a need exists for a painless suture that can also pull the tissue together for healing. The present invention teaches the application of proper wound closure for optimal wound healing and is simple enough to be taught to the most basic of individuals. This invention in non-invasive and requires no anesthetic, as opposed to standard sutures in use today.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple means for skin closure following a gash, cut or surgical incision.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a satisfactory method and structure for closing skin that does not add further pain or uncomfort to the patient.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by a tape for use in closing a tissue opening including a substrate and a plurality of sutures sewn directly into the substrate. The tape may have serrated edges in order to facilitate closure of a nonlinear tissue opening. Moreover, the tape may include windows in order to facilitate viewing of the tissue opening during closure and wound healing thereof. The sutures may be sewn laterally across the tape or not, and they may be imbedded individually into each side of the substrate, or they may be disposed under bridges between the windows in the substrate. The tape may have an adhesive affixed to one side thereof. Also provided is a method for closing a tissue opening by first cleaning the tissue; applying a layer of adhesive to the tissue adjacent to the opening; applying the tape over the opening; and, then tying each of the sutures together in order to pull the opening in the tissue closed.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.